tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Incredible Hulk: Pilot (Part 1)
| next = "Pilot (Part 2)" }} "Pilot (Part 1)"' is the premiere episode of the live-action superhero fantasy series The Incredible Hulk. The series is based on the Marvel Comics character of the Incredible Hulk, as first envisioned by writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby back in 1962. The episode was written and directed by Kenneth Johnson and premiered on CBS on Friday, November 4th, 1977 at 8:00 pm. The series stars Bill Bixby in the role of tormented scientist Doctor David Banner, Lou Ferrigno as his muscle-bound alter ego, the Hulk, and Jack Colvin as pesky investigative reporter, Jack McGee. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is production code number: 55461. * Closing still: Incredible Hulk growling in the dark rain. * Actor Terence Locke is credited as Terrence Locke in this episode. * Actress Lara Parker, who plays the role of Laura Banner, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Director and screenwriter Kenneth Johnson makes an uncredited behind-the-scenes appearance in this episode as the voice of Scotty. * This is the first of five episodes of The Incredible Hulk directed by Kenneth Johnson. It is the first of eight episodes where he is credited as a writer. * This is actress Susan Batson's first, and to date, only work in the speculative fiction genre. * Howard Schwartz, A.S.C., served as the director of photography on this episode. * Scenes of The Culver Institute were shot at the California Institute of the Arts in Valencia, California. IMDB; The Incredible Hulk; "Pilot (Part 1)"; Filming locations. * Scenes of the Culver Institute Radiology Department were filmed at the Providence Saint Joseph Medical Center in Burbank, California. IMDB; The Incredible Hulk; "Pilot (Part 1)"; Filming locations. Differences from the comic * In the Marvel Comics presentation of the character, the Hulk's human alter ego is named Robert Bruce Banner, though he is often referred to as just Bruce Banner. The TV series changed the character's name to David Banner. * The origin of the Hulk is completely different between the two mediums. In the comics, Bruce Banner was a civilian scientist working in cooperation with the United States Army to create a gamma bomb in New Mexico. On the day that the bomb was tested, Bruce noticed a teenager named Rick Jones out on the test site and ran out to get him to safety. When the bomb detonated, Banner was inundated with gamma rays, which subsequently turned him into the Hulk. In the TV series, David Banner was looking for a way to "tap into the hidden strength that all humans have". Having designed a device to emit low levels of gamma radiation, Banner tested it upon himself in a laboratory in California, and became the Hulk. Both mediums adhered to the notion that feelings of great emotional anger would trigger the change, though the comics had since abandoned this detail. * In the comics, the Hulk is considerably larger and stronger than his television iteration. The comic version of the Hulk has a strength level that is nearly limitless, and is governed only by the measure of rage that he can muster at any given moment. As he was often wont to say, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets". In terms of size, the classic Hulk stood between 7' and 8' tall and weighed in at 1,400 lbs. Actor Lou Ferrigno, who played the Hulk in the TV series is 6' 4½" tall and weighed 275 lbs. in his prime. Feats of strength demonstrated in the TV show was usually limited to overturning vehicles, shrugging off bullets and pitching a random bad guy (or in one case, a bear) several yards into a nearby lake. * The physicality of Bruce Banner is slightly different than that of David Banner. In the comics, Bruce is more slight of build, has lighter colored hair and wears glasses. In the TV show, David Banner is not quite as bookish looking, and does not wear glasses. * The pilot episode of the show establishes that David Banner had a wife named Laura, who died sometime prior to the onset of the series. In the comics, Bruce Banner was not married at the time that he first became the Hulk. However, he did later marry Betty Ross, who subsequently died years later, but was later resurrected as Red She-Hulk. * Other than Doctor Banner, none of the characters featured in the Hulk family of comics ever appeared on the TV series and vice versa. Bloopers * In several scenes throughout the episode, notably when the Hulk comes out of the lake and attacks the man with the rifle, Lou Ferrigno's greasepaint is wearing away, revealing his true skin color underneath. This was actually a common problem frequented throughout the series. Quotes * Opening quote: Within each of us, ofttimes, there dwells a mighty and raging fury. .... * Elaina Marks: David? * David Banner: Mmhmm? * Elaina Marks: Look, I think we should put this particular interview off for today. * David Banner: No, no, we're going to do it. So...why don't you bring them in while I go buy a doughnut? * Elaina Marks: Why don't I go bring them in while you go buy a doughnut? .... * Elaina Marks: As I told you on the phone Mrs. Maier, what we're trying to learn is how to tap into that really incredible reserve of human strength that all of us have and only use about twenty percent of. .... * Elaina Marks: How can you hope to examine a medical phenomenon with a cool scientific objectivity... * David Banner: If I keep losing my cool. You know, my mother always used to tell me getting angry doesn't help. * Elaina Marks: Well, I always liked your mother. .... * The Hulk: RRRAAAAAARRGGGGGH! See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:1977/Episodes Category:Kenneth Johnson/Director Category:Kenneth Johnson/Writer Category:Kenneth Johnson/Producer Category:Craig Schiller/Associate producer Category:Episodes with crew categories